Talk:Reman
Speculation the Remans evolved from Romulan colonists on its dark side; hence they cannot withstand light very well. When the Romulans arrived in the Romulan system and colonized Romulus, they subjugated the Reman settlers, What's the evidence that the Remans are actually Romulan settlers? They've got pointy-ish ears, but that's about it as far as I can tell. Admittedly, there's not any direct evidence that they're natives, either, which is why I tried to keep it vague in its original form. And does changing something that much (from original species to Romulan colonists) really count as a minor edit? Steve 00:10, 5 Jun 2004 (CEST) :you're right. i've corrected that... --BlueMars 00:20, Jun 5, 2004 (CEST) *I can't imagine any evolution process getting Remans from Romulans in the time given, Romulans left Vulcan sometime around the 300's. These guys are going to have to turn out to be natives or somekind of genetic experiment. Signed, Tyrant *I'm taking Due to their pointed ears and the prominent ridges on their foreheads, we may assume that Remans are in fact an offshoot of the Romulans and not a race indiginous to Remus. out of this article, as it is a leading argument. Tyrant 13:20, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant *I agree with Tyrant in that I can't see an evolution process from Romulan/Vulcan to Reman within the approximate 2000 years since the Romulus system was settled. Especially if Romulans have longer Vulcan-like life spans as some of the novels such as Titan: Taking Wing indicate. Theoretically longer life spans would reduce the number of generations a race would have over a given time period thus reducing the opportunities for evolutionary mutation to occur. It seems more likely to me that the Remans are indigenous to the system and were subjugated by the Romulans. Physical similarities could be explained by cross-breeding between early Romulan settlers and the subservient Remans. In comparison, think how Greek, Roman, and American slave owners occasionally used their slaves for sex. Spock's (or for that matter even Tuvix's) physical appearance seem to suggest that pointed ears are genetically a dominant characteristic which could have spread throughout the Reman race. --T'Vari 07:30, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Remus=Romii? where's the evidence for that?! --BlueMars 19:51, Jun 6, 2004 (CEST) :See the Talk:Romii page. :) My take on all this *If I had to guess, I'd say it's more of a botany bay kind of thing, Romulans needed dilithium, so they sent their political prisoners, dessenters, whatevers, to Remus, to mine it for them ...long story short, the vulcans/romulans/remans lose the need for the gene expression of their skin pigmentation, and hair, and apparently develop nice big heads -- me 01:07, May 12, 2006 (EST) The Argument Is Over.... to those people who say they look nothing like vulcanoids, vulcans, or romulans, i say..look at this picture http://www.webtrekitalia.it/upload/martellucci/vulcan-master.jpg then this one... http://www.cowd.net/cowdmb/misc/reman.jpg if anything they look like old vulcans or romulans, so maybe they just live in such poor conditions that they look like 300+ year old vulcans -- me 01:07, May 12, 2006 (EST) Remans + Vulcans = Romulans My Theory is that the Remans and Vulcans mated thus creating the Romulan Race. Remans in my view are the Native Race of Romulus and Remus. but since Vulcans and Remans created the Romulans and Vulcans disappeared. The Romulans got the upper hand and sent there own Creators to Remus and exposed them to forever darkness making the Remans somewhat allergic to Light. --PeterAKer August 29, 2005 Thats My Take! I really don't see any Vulcans, even the old war-like ones, being too eager to mate with Remans. --TheCurse Feb. 18, 2006 :If Klingon's can find Antedians good looking, anything is possible. ::I don't see why genetic differentation/evolution is inherently necessary to explain the Reman's differences from Romulans/Vulcans. We do not know how mutable their physiology can be in a few generations of extreme conditions. We're talking about lack of light, exposure to radiation/industrial waste, who knows what kind of diet, and maybe non-standard gravity. All these things put together could lead to significant changes in short order in many species from earth. No genetic changes needed. Also, significant physical differences in some species are limited to developmental changes in a handful of genes; the differences between wolves and domestic dogs... all those variations... appear to be based on developmental timing genes in one small area. Those changes from wolf to dog would have only occured within a generation or two to create different colors and behavior. --JCoyote 02:59, 31 October 2006 (UTC)-- :Well, that and there is no real reason to believe they are related at all. Memory Alpha just made that up. ::Sign your writing please. Also it is strongly implied Remans are in some manner related to Romulans. Given they originate in the same system, share some features, etc, it is more reasonable to assume they are related than to assume they aren't. --JCoyote 14:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::He's still correct, though. Even if it is "strongly implied" (was it?), it shouldn't be stated as fact if it really isn't. I'm sure they (Romulans/Remans) are not originate from the same system, though. Romulans, after all, are just relocated Vulcans ;) -- Cid Highwind 17:34, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Where was it said Remans aren't? It was said Remans are how they are because of where they live, which leaves open the question of what they were to begin with. Looking around their system, seeing a species right next door with physical similarities? We need someone to go through that movie, the script, and perhaps see what Star Trek licensed material says. I remember one of the creators of the movie saying something about Remans being relatives somehow of the Romulans, I just wish I could figure out where. But I could make a point that, while they could have made the Remans look and have any kind of abilities they wanted for the movie, the ultimately decided on pointed ears and telepathic abilities, plus high strength. Vulcan/Romulan characteristics in a species that's part of the Romulan Empire. So I wouldn't go making permanent changes for now. --JCoyote 18:09, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::We need someone to go through that movie, :::...as far as I'm aware, the movie doesn't state anything either way. Feel free to re-check, though. :::the script, :::...in which case, the relation could, at most, be a background comment. :::and perhaps see what Star Trek licensed material says. :::...in which case, the relation could, at most, be a background comment. :::-- Cid Highwind 18:13, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I have another theory to explain the cranial ridges that distinguish romulans from vulcans. This may be something hormonal, than forms when sexual or violent desires are developped. Thus, the logical vulcans don't have them, and the emotionnal romulan have. Yet another theory : it could be an adaptation to the environnement, and exist when they grow up in a cooler place, or a more humid one, or a lower gravity one or something. --Rami 20:03, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Appearance in "The seventh"? Seems to me that a reman appears briefly in this ENT episode, when Travis, Archer and T'Pol arrives on the planet, and T'pol looks at various aliens searching Menos. --Rami 19:59, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :It's not a Reman, it's a member of Dee'Ahn's species, the two species look quite similar though. --Jörg 20:03, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Dominion War involvement Was this actually in an episode of Deep Space Nine or in Nemesis? I just don't remember this information being seen on screen. Could be wrong, if so, just let me know where it was at. If it wasn't then its not canon and we should remove it. Ejfetters 07:22, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :In Nemesis it is stated that the Romulans used the Remans as shock troopers during the Dominion War, and that in that conflict Shinzon was one of their foremost generals. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Removed I removed: * The Reman soldiers were specifically cast with actors who were thin and tall. To accentuate their height, lifts were inserted into their boots. ...for being uncited. * It is not known whether the Remans are descended from Romulans who colonized Remus's dark side or are native to the planet. It is also possible that Remans are the product of interbreeding between Romulans and some species native to either Romulus or Remus, or they could be genetically-modified race with Romulan DNA, or similar to Human Augments. The existence of Vulcanoids such as the somewhat similar Rigelian race seems to support the notion that offshoots of Vulcans can vary from the Proto-Vulcan humanoid phenotype as greatly as the Remans do. * It is possible that the Remans fought in the Earth-Romulan War in place of Romulan soldiers. This would explain why Romulans and Humans never came face to face in that war. species that did share a certain similarity with the Remans. * Reman telepathy may be further evidence of at least partial Vulcan ancestry. The non-canonical book series suggests that Remans are, in fact, Romulan offshoots. ...for being overly speculative. * In the last moments of the third season cliffhanger , an alien appears in a Nazi uniform. Some fans speculated that the alien was a Reman, however he was later revealed to be Na'kuhl, a species that did share a certain similarity with the Remans. ....and for being fanwank. --Alan 12:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC) removed nitpick I removed: :It is unknown how the Remans were able to build such a large starship as the Scimitar in secret. Dialogue in Star Trek Nemesis indicated that they also had a secret base of operations, but this doesn't explain how such an oppressed people developed such an advanced warship. ...as it sounds like a nitpick to me. Won't complain if someone disagrees, however. Blair2009 17:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Removed note I removed the following note, since it seems to be much more relevant to the Scimitar article. "A campaign in the non-canon game ''Star Trek: Starfleet Command III seems to indicate that the Scimitar was constructed on a deep-space base operated by the Romulan Fleet.''" --Defiant 11:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC)